gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't You (Forget About Me)
Don't You (Forget About Me), en español No (te olvides de mí), es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Trio, y será cantada por Tina, Sam y Blaine. La versión original le pertenece a Simple Minds. Fuente Contexto de la canción Blaine, Tina y Sam hacen travesuras en los salones y pasillos de William McKinley High School, Blaine utiliza su traje de superheroe y los tres utilizan trajes de animadores (Tina y Sam el de mujer y Blaine el de hombre). Letra Sam Hey, hey, hey, hey Ooh, oh Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby Blaine Tell me your troubles and doubts Giving me everything inside and out And love's strange so real in the dark Think of the tender things that we were working on Tina Slow change may pull us apart When the light gets into your heart, baby Todos Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me Tina Will you stand above me? Tina y Blaine Look my way, never love me Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down Sam y Tina Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by Todos Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling Down, down, down, down Hey, hey, hey, hey Ooh, oh Blaine Don't you try to pretend It's my feeling, we'll win in the end. I won't Sam I won't harm you or touch your defenses Tina y Sam Vanity and security no. Tina Don't you forget about me I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby Going to take you apart I'll put us back together at heart, baby Todos Don't you forget about me Don't, don't, don't, don't Don't you forget about me As you walk on by Will you call my name? As you walk on by Will you call my name? When you walk away Tina y blaine (Con Sam) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (Or will you walk away?) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (Will you walk on by?) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (Come on, call my name?) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (Will you call my name?) (Come on, come on, call my name?) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (Call my name?, Yeah) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (You,will call my name?, yeah, yeah) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (You, will call my name? oh, yeah) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la (oh, oh, you can call my, call my, call my name? yeah) la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la You can call my name? (You can call my name?) Curiosidades *Esta canción se usó como música de fondo en el episodio Swan Song. *Se suponía que esta canción sería cantada por Blaine, Jake y Becky en el episodio Puppet Master, pero se eliminó. *Si hubiera sido interpretada por Becky, esta sería la primera vez que la escucháramos cantar. *Es la tercer vez que se hace un trío con Tina y Sam, la primera fue 3 en el capítulo Britney 2.0 y la segunda fue Jumpin' Jumpin' en este mismo capítulo. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Trio Categoría:Trios